


A Stranger That I Used To Know

by space_soda__3



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_soda__3/pseuds/space_soda__3
Summary: A recollection of perspective in the POV of Tim Stoker
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Stranger That I Used To Know

**Author's Note:**

> So in my school's creative writing club, we had to write a thing based on perspective, so with my little brainrot of TMA I decided to write about Tim and his experience with Not!Sasha. Enjoy!

Her name was Sasha. Sasha James. The girl I’ve always known as kind, loving, smart, and more importantly unforgettable. She was beautiful. One would say I had a huge crush on her, and she probably knew that too. However, the day she came to me telling me she had a boyfriend named Tom, that broke my heart. Just change one letter… Then it would be me. Tim. But Sasha and I were growing more distant. She didn’t seem to care about all the pain I suffered through, and all the pain I was in. I trusted her with so much, and I wished she was there for me but no. I was just alone. Almost as if that was all I was really good for.

That’s besides the point. We’re talking about Sasha. Sasha James. Our will they won’t they story line. The times we stapled papers together, and the times we’ve gone out together. We were happy, it was so much fun. Seeing her get drunk with me, and waking up together within some kind of cuddling position. It was cute; she was cute. Stop it Tim, she has a boyfriend. I couldn’t let myself fall for her anymore.

Sasha, Sasha. We are focusing on Sasha. She seemed to be acting more strange than usual, but this was the usual. Well, not to miss Melanie King of Ghost Hunt UK. She’s here for another statement. Yeah, go bother Jon. Not like I was in the mood anyways. But then she showed him pictures of a stranger. A stranger called Sasha. Haha, more like hashtag not my Sasha (I’m not funny I know). All the pictures on my phone were of the living breathing Sasha, standing right in front of us.

But Melanie kept insisting, and insisting that the stranger in her photos was Sasha James. The kind, loving, smart, and unforgettable Sasha. Melanie had to have told us we were delusional. She kept saying it was Sasha as Jon shook his head too many times. Thought he would get dizzy from all that head shaking. But I didn’t see how that would be someone I knew. It couldn’t be someone I knew. I know Melanie knew Sasha, but that wasn’t MY Sasha. She didn’t look like that. Melanie says she has more proof, but I don’t want to see a stranger. I really don’t.

I just wanted Sasha back. But, that didn’t look like the Sasha I knew. But, a while after that, I realized the Sasha I once knew was gone. As if she wasn’t in my life in the first place, disappearing without a trace. I loved her. She was such a great friend, and oh how I wish I cherished those moments with her. I missed her. She was unforgettable, and we seemingly forgot her (according to Melanie). I guess it was just a matter of our perspective.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's short but its my first fic lmao


End file.
